


Bed time think time fun time

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting/Marking, Gatito jack, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jack, Panther Gabe, Possessive Gabe, Slight Bondage, bed time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabe struggles with his poesseiveness and trying to restrain his urges for jack, while jack wants gabe ... and has some fun planned when he wakes ... but will gabe allow it?.... i'm bad at summary





	1. Gabes mind and jacks whines

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing A/O/B type thing so sorry if i get a few things wrong ! wrote this on my phone so sorry if it has a crappy feel to it :

Jack is mine …  
jack is mine …  
jack is mine…  
No one will take him from me no one will touch him but me…  
Jack lays asleep against gabes towering figure , Gabe never considered himself a very territorial alpha … but anything having todo with his omega he knows about. Anyone and everyone around jack gabe studies and make aires they're no threat to his precious gatito…Everyone can see jack belongs to gabe whenever they go out, jack always smells like smoked wood … his alphas scent, while jack himself sent out a vanilla mixed with cinnamon scent. Having multiple scents combined was a rare trait … and he is lucky enough to have a mate who had this… gabe would take jack on every surface if given the chance , this scent would drive any alpha mad.

Gabe was a panther hybrid while jack was a basic cat hybrid … but gabe likes to him him his gatito…

Gabe can't help himself sometimes he can't control his urges to completely own jack body and soul. He wants jack and no one else, he wants jack to want no one else. He was selfish sure … but having someone so beautiful … someone so submissive god it made gabes chest hurt. Jack moves a little as he purrs against gabes chest , his tail curls around his abdomen and pulls jack closer, he has never felt this need before… this need to have someone to himself….  
He wants jack  
He already has jack  
Why does he have this need still?  
Gabe flinches a bit as he feels jack nuzzle into his throat and gently placing a kiss at the base.  
“babe, why are you still awake” it's slightly muffled because he is kissing his neck but gabe understood.  
But … he can't focus his sense were flooded with jacks scent he moans in delight feeling his omega gently nibble at his jaw moving his hand to the small of jacks back he pulls him closer. 

Jack mews i'm excitement as his alpha touches him, the alphas touch is electric on his skin he physically shivers in excitement

Gabe looks down at his omega, his gatito and smirks in pleasure … jack was his right now jack wanted him and him only,He let out a low growl as his omega silently obeyed the silent command. Jack offered his neck to be marked by his alpha 、jack loved when his alpha would mark him , it made other alphas stay away and he'd feel the slight pang of pain… knowing gabe did it to him  
“ahhh…. har...harder please… please” jack whined in pleasure clawing at gabes chest roughly though not enough to break skin… he knew better then to draw blood from his mate.  
“My my mi cariño… barely awake and already wanting more ?” he said as he licked the bruise of his bite  
Gabe knew how to make his omega beg, to want more. He loved making his omega melt under him as he was about to knot his lovely ass. And god was jacks ass lovely … so tight and needy… as soft as silk. 

He is mine … he is mine … marked and mine … he only begs for my knot … he only wants my knot …. mine … mine … these words echoed in gabe mind as he lapped his tongue along his mates neck  
“Hungry little one?”  
Jack hesitated for a moment  
“u-um actually gabe … i wanna try something new”  
Jack avoided gabes eyes … he knew if he looked into them he'd submit to gabes antics … gabe had chocolate hazel eyes , they were the most beautiful shade of brown jack has ever seen. Though little did he know jack had the same affect on gabe, gabe would do anything for jack he would kill, he would steal he would go to the ends of the earth todo what jacks heart desired … but gabe would never tell jack that, gabe would never be that vulnerable with jack.  
“What is it mi amor ?” gabe said with his signature deep soft voice, it shook jack to his core 

Jack was so nervous he started to pant …. how was he going to tell gabe ...


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blow jobs and knots :3 (i'm bad at smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing smut but i kinda wanna continue this story! so sorry if this feels kinda slow and bad.

Tell me…” gabe purred lowly into jacks ear 

Jack was already half hard and leaking into the sheets , he has thought about this daily, in the shower at dinner even when his mouth was full of gabes cock.  
In reality this wasn't such a big deal , he shouldn't be this nervous considering most of the things he's done with gabriel are …. less then vanilla.One night in particular comes to mind ….  
~~~~  
Gabe just had gotten off work and well … jacks a needy kitten when it comes to wanting to be played with and wanting gabes full and undying attention … among other things.  
Gabe laid sprawled across the couch watching some tv show jack couldn't pronounce, shirtless nearly asleep.  
“Mi gatito i could smell your slick hole ever since i got home …. something you'd like from me?” Gabe loved how strong jacks scent was whenever he was cock gingery … was his favorite thing about his cock warmer …. err jack he mused to himself.  
Jack crawled between gabes legs with nothing but his favorite leather collar on, one gabe gotten him for his birthday, it was rather expensive .. and well sexy.  
“My my jack you're wearing your collar … “   
“I missed you today gabe … “ Jack affectionately rubbed his check against gabes happy trail which earned him a run behind his ear…. though with a heady scent of his kitten already thick in the air it changed slightly as jack licked fine stripes up and slowly down gabes thick happy trail. Gabe wasn't one for grooming very much … this rather excited jack.  
“ Ahhhh ja..” Gabe moaned in pleasure , jacks soft warm tongue on him… he let out a small growl in pleasure with a slight purr afterward.   
“Yes gabe ?”   
Gabe was now half hard thrusting slowly against his mates shoulder … he was anything but small   
Jack continued to lick at gabes happy trail, peppering kisses along his wet path. 

Jack loved doing this to his big bad panther, loved knowing he could make his alpha just as needy as him, he noticed his alphas need as he saw a wet spot on his jeans … nice warm precum for him. He stopped his assault on gabes chest and moved down to gabes clothed crotch , god did he love the smell of gabes seed.  
“fuck gabe …. smells as good as it tastes “ Jack leaned down and licked at the spot , tasting whatever he could doing whatever he could to have it… he didn't want to undress the man yet , he wanted to make his alpha need him … though jack had something else on his mind he wanted.  
“Jesus mi armor … just got home and you already make me want to throw you in bed and fuck you into the mattress” Gabe had no problem with any of this however 

Jack purred as he mouthed around gabes fully hard erection, god did he love how big gabe was … he never felt so full in his life until after he met him.  
Jack wanted nothing more then to be full of gabe, but he wanted a little more tonight.  
“The toys you got me don't feel me at all, they aren't fun and i hate fake knots they aren't as thick and warm as yours”.  
Gabe felt jealously as he realized he gotten his omega toys to play with whenever he was preoccupied, he didn't like his jack being fucked by anything that wasn't him, but he was busy time to time and his gatito had needs too.  
Jack completely soaked the front of gabes jeans with his tongue, licking at the precum stain then licking along his now ever so presence cock,it strained against his jeans, he didn't mind the friction though.. he didn't mind how warm and wet he felt.  
“If i had my way i'd will you every time you needed me, but sating mi gatito isn't possible, now is it?”  
Jack visibly shivered at the comment   
“Would you mark me also? fill me and mark me? letting all the alphas know i'm your cumslut ?... please.  
Jack moved and sat on gabes waist now, feeling the saliva from earlier rub against his ass.  
Gabe was now painfully hard in his jeans, but he didn't want to fuck into his precious yet, he was enjoying the little show he was putting on.  
Gabe leaned forward a bit placing his big paw behind jacks neck and bringing him down into a rough kiss, gabe licked at jacks bottom lip asking for entrance, though instantly he opened and gabe moaned into his mouth. He moved back into his laying position and smirked  
“They already know who you belong to kitten, you're always full of my cum and smell like me …. i dare them to touch you”.  
Jack loved the way gabe was so possessive of him … protecting him and filling ever one of his needs.  
Jack loved the feel of gabes happy trail against his ass especially wet .. reminds him of when he gets gabes pubes all wet when he is fully in him.He slowly moved against the course of hair under him, he put his right hand to steady himself on gabes shoulder and he is using his left to stroke gabes cock behind him.  
“jack…. jack…. jack….. jesus fuck i'm gonna cum if you keep this up.” Jack knew it'd take a lot more then this to get his mates seed.  
Jack set a rough rhythm between stroking gabe and rubbing himself against gabes stomach.  
Gabe raised his arms above his head to grab the arm of the couch, his claws came out … jack loved it.Gabe started to thrust into jacks hand, loving every second of what's going on. Gabe grabbed the leash that was attached to the collar and pulled on it, he brought jack down and bit onto his shoulder, then moved to his neck and bite gently he then continued to lay kisses along the marks as he silent whispered “mine…. mine “ after each bite and each kiss.  
“fuck …. i love it when you bite me… fuckkk alpha i remember when you wouldn't bite me”  
“i was scared of hurting you badly, until i realized how much you fucking love it” Gabe was rather rough with jack, but ultimately would never want to hurt him when jack didn't want it.  
Jack got off gabe, which in turn gabe let out a whine as his cock no longer had friction and he needed it. He laid between gabes legs now, face now cock level, he waited for the silent okay to unzip his alpha, he was a good kitten for his alpha.  
“Prettiest fucking picture i've ever seen… you between my legs and my cock hard and aching mi gatito did you plan for this tonight ?”. Gabe unzipped himself and jack helped him slide his jeans off, he was met with boxers with a giant wet stain on them, he had to refrain from licking at it and slid those off also.  
Gabes hard cock was now laying plush against his happy trail, few drops of precum mixing with gabes beautiful black hair.   
Every time jack saw his alphas cock was like christmas … every time he was breathless and every time felt like the first time seeing it.  
Gabe felt himself from his neck to his chest, his hand glided down through his chest hair and slowly through the saliva from earlier as he   
grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself.  
“Now that i'm naked what will you do mi cariño”? Gabe watched as his mate figitted and hesitated a bit, he loved how he always waited for him to give him the ok, it was endearing.  
“Is this what you want baby?”  
Gabe stopped stroking himself and hand his hand rested in the thick curls that were based there.   
“Take it … this is what you do to me you deserve to have every inch of it”.  
Jack needed no more encouragement to take gabe in his hand.  
Jack loved to pleasure his alpha  
Jack loved the feeling of pleasing him.  
Jack started at the base and kicked a long stride along the thick veins that were present and god … has gabes knot grown since they started . Jack licked the precum from the slit , salty and sweet as he loved. The head of gabes cock was red and needy, he took no time to take the head in his mouth and suck slowly. He loved to slowly work himself down gabes cock taking inch by inch.  
Gabe started to thrust up into the hot cavern, he knew jack could swallow it all.  
“Fuck keep teasing me and i'll flip you around and take you here”. He said in a serious but playful tone  
Gabe grabbed a handful of the golden hair and started to thrust up into jacks mouth.   
Jack bobbed his head down gabes length licking as he sucked. Soon enough he was hitting the back of his throat, he could feel the head of gabes cock trying to go farther … he should feel disgusted with himself but honestly he wants this … loves feeling gabes cock go down his throat.  
Gabe started togo faster, every thrust going into his mouth then pulling all the way out and repeating this over and over again.  
Jack felt tears prickle his eyes, though he paid no attention as he enjoyed the warm cock in his mouth.His alpha pulled his cock out fully and teased jacks lips, laying the precum and saliva at the tip along his lips.  
“Is this what you like my fuck toy?, my hard cock in your mouth?”  
Jack whined at the sudden emptiness he felt in his mouth   
At this instant jack laid his tongue flat against gabes tip and gabe wiped up the cum and saliva along it. Gabe then proceeded to slide his cock back into jacks mouth . Jack hallowed his cheeks and began to sucks faster and harder taking every inch of gabes throbbing cock every time.   
“Fuck jack… “  
Jack popped off his cock with a obscene pop…. “knot my mouth alpha ….” jack said as he laid gabes cock against his cheek and lapped his tongue against it   
“Fuck … think you can handle that?.... “  
Without another word jack took gabe back into his mouth and gabe started to thrust faster and harder… his knot started to thicken …   
“Fuck baby … i can't believe you want this”  
Jack felt the knot against against his lips … but at this point he also felt the pulsing sensation in gabes cock … he knew gabe was getting closer.   
Gabe begs in panting and his chest heaving   
“ja...jack in gonna cu-cum…. loosen your jaw a bit … in gonna pop my knot in your mouth also…”  
Jack did so feeling his alphas cock hitting the back of his throat every time and going deeper in, he loosened his jaw and felt the knot in his mouth now …. gabe moaned loudly as he came thickly down his mates throat also locking him and his knot together   
“God your beautiful mi gatito “…. he panted slightly and stopped roughly thrusting now a gentle light thrust……  
~~~~~~  
Jack was thrown back into reality as he felt gabes tail wrap around his thigh and gently away back and forth  
“Mi gatito what is it you'd like todo”?  
Jack was so fucked


End file.
